


First Awakening

by GardenOfArt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, General, Other, Talking, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenOfArt/pseuds/GardenOfArt
Summary: Fillers for my "Unbreakable" series. This is mainly for short ideas I have but couldn't fit them into the main story.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Story of The Guide





	First Awakening


      
    
    # First Awakening
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

When you awoke next, you had found yourself inside of an old shrine, hidden from sight behind a wall of bedrock.

Your memory was foggy was, at best. Your previous life before was a blur. 

a rumbling somewhere outside caught most of your attention before a loud _BANG_ resonated throughout the cave.

Cautiously, you gripped onto your trusted blade at your lower back. The banging continued before the bedrock wall slowly, but surely, fell away. Soldiers came pouring through, circling around with weapons drawn and pointed right at you.

You narrowed your eyes at them, wondering what was happening as you spotted the Hyrule's royal family crest symbol laid on their chest plate armor and shields.

 _What's going on?_ You thought, wondering where Link was. 

Oh crap, that's right - you left him in the Sand Temple...

"Oh shit," You muttered as your memory started to coming back slowly but surely.

"Well, you really don't expect talk like that from the Guide, now do you?"

You gasped upon seeing her; long blonde hair, clear blue eyes and skin as fair as a peach. She wore tight fitted clothing, a blue shirt with an open neck with sleeves stopping up to her arms, completed with khaki pants tucked into a pair of knee high boots. She was a dead ringer for Hyrule's line of Princess Zelda's. But you didn't like jumping to conclusions. You had done so in the past and it had ended up putting not only your life, but her's in danger and had sent a Link out to an island where he had stayed missing for a complete year.

It had messed with your life long mission and was a blunder that you had swore to never do again.

With this in mind, you dropped your hand from your sword, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. 

"And you are...?"

She stopped three feet away from you, a young Sheikah warrior coming up from behind her. Their body covered by a large dark cloak and giant straw hat with the iconic red Sheikah eye in the middle.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule."

You couldn't stop it even if your tired. You chortled, turning to cover your mouth with your hand.

"And what's so funny?"

The figure behind Zelda came forward, growling at you. They drew a blade from underneath their cloak.

"Nothing, Impa." You giggled, calming down. "Oh, your father and his names." You sighed out with an amused look on your face. "I think this one is my favorite one yet."

"So its true...?" Zelda gasped with wide eyes. "You truly are the Guide then?" She asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I am," You confirmed, giving your name with a low bow. "I wouldn't be alive in this cave if I wasn't. Which, if you don't mind me asking Princess," You stood up straight to look her in the eye.

"May I know how long its been since Ganon's last defeat? As you'd expect," You looked around the cave. "Time changes so quickly when your asleep for so long."

"Princess, you cannot tell me that you believe her! This could be a trap set up by that mons-!"

"Impa."

All eyes turned to you at your snapping tone. Your eyes narrowed at her unfinished accusation. You silently raised your left hand up, twisting so that the back was facing them. You closed your eyes allowing energy to flow through your body, a white light shone through your hand in the shape of a triangle. 

"I kindly ask that you _not_ finish that sentence. I refuse to be spoke of in the same breath as _him_."

"See?" Princess Zelda said with an exciting smile. "Isn't this proof enough, Impa?" Zelda asked, closing the distance between you two with confident steps.

The young Princess called out to you by your name, a serious look quickly over taking her features,

"Guide, we are in need of your help...

"Hyrule is in trouble and we need your help."


End file.
